Bargain the Truth
by ImLuvinMyThesaurus
Summary: In a world where the blackout never happened, 12-year old Charlie Matheson runs away to her uncle's military base to ask him a very important question...


**A/N:** The show has me a little disheartened, which has really limited the amount of writing I've been getting done. I'm making myself return to it though and I should have something more to post relatively soon. I decided to try something a little different with an AU where the blackout never happened. I hope you all enjoy it! Please drop me a line on what you thought, as this is the first non-shipper fic I've written. It'll be interesting to hear what you all have to say, but don't worry, I'll be posting more Charlie/Bass soon!

* * *

**Bargain the Truth**

"I just don't know why she would run away Bass," Miles Matheson said as the two men packed their bags for several days leave.

"Ben and Rachel haven't heard anything from her friends, nothing going on there?" Bass asked his best friend, worry filling his blue eyes, before he turned back to his own neat pile of clothes.

"Nothing that they seem to be aware of. Charlie's a happy girl, why would she run away? It just seems more likely that it was something else," he said, falling to sit on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "I only hope that's what she did, as the other option, someone taking her...," Miles broke off unable to finish the sentence.

"Hey-hey, you can't think that way man," Bass said, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "Don't start thinking worse case scenarios."

Taking a deep breath, Miles nodded. "Let's finish packing so we can get out of here as early as possible tomorrow," Miles said, patting his hand in thanks, knowing Bass was just as worried about Charlie as he was. After all, Miles and his relatives were all the family Bass had in the entire world. He would do anything for them.

Miles sat a moment longer, thoughts on his niece, as he absentmindedly chewed his bottom lip.

He and Bass had worried sometimes about how much preference Ben and Rachel seemed to have for Danny over Charlie. It wasn't really fair to blame them early on, what with Danny's ill health from such a young age. It just seemed that the scales had never evened back out between the two kids, once his health had gotten better. Charlie was always willing to let her brother have their parents attention first and since their days were so long, invested in their science the way they were, they had little time for Charlie. Miles knew his niece was unhappy with the arrangement, but she was such a good kid she just sucked it up and went to her room. Bass and Miles both agreed it was not fair for Charlie and had planned on speaking to Ben and Rachel about it at the next Matheson holiday gathering they attended in Chicago.

Miles bit the side of his cheek as he resumed packing for their trip to Chicago, thinking on the frantic phone call he'd gotten from his brother. Charlie had been on her way to the local YWCA where she had a yearly membership she used for swimming and classes. She'd enrolled in a martial arts course at Bass's and his urging for self-protection last year. Ben and Rachel had agreed it was a good idea as it promoted discipline and safety, and Charlie adored her uncle and his best friend and would do pretty much anything they asked her to. She'd gotten really good at it, loving ever minute of it, and never missing a class.

But she'd missed the one yesterday.

She would take the train to her evening class from the private school she attended in downtown Chicago with several other girls from school who also took various classes at the Y. Charlie had shown an affinity for traversing the L and commuter train system, being quite a brave little girl. She'd traveled the rails from the Matheson family home in the suburbs all the way to Union Station when she was only 8, proudly calling her irate parents to gleefully pronounce her location. Thankfully that had been one of the only worrisome episodes of Charlie's life, and she almost always followed the rules, which had allowed Ben and Rachel to feel secure in rewarding her with a greater level of autonomy than most of her peers. The elevated train could be dangerous at night, but during the day and early evening it was pretty safe due to the high number of travelers and tight security. After her class, she would take the train to the station near the University of Chicago where she would meet Ben after he was done teaching for the day.

Charlie had been given a lot of freedom and leeway as she had proved herself a responsible, trustworthy, and helpful adolescent. She got straight-A's, was involved in sports and extra-curriculars, did her chores, and had started baby-sitting to supplement her allowance. Charlie had become quite independent, forging a strong personal identity. Sometimes Miles worried they expected too much from the girl, might have given her a bit too much independence, but once a child had been given that much freedom, it was difficult to try and take it back, especially when the kid had done nothing to deserve the punishment. Besides, it was mostly him thinking that way. Ben and Rachel were extremely busy, their work limiting the amount of time they had to spend with their eldest child. As long as she did well in school and participated in activities there didn't see to be any reason to worry.

Missing her favorite class and disappearing afterwards was cause for concern though.

When she hadn't shown up at the station where her father would meet her, Ben had not been worried until she was 30 minutes late. It wasn't uncommon for a train to be full or for Charlie to get caught up talking with one of her friends for a little while. But when several trains had come and gone past the appointed time and no Charlie had gotten off, Ben had started to feel anxious. After calling Rachel to find out if there had been any changes to their daughter's schedule, Ben had started to panic. This only increased when he dialed his daughter's cell phone and Rachel picked it up, indicating Charlie had forgotten it at home that morning. From there, they'd gotten the cops involved.

His train of thought was broken at hearing the phone ringing, and he dropped the small piles of clothes on the bed, before walking over and and answering it.

"Sergeant Miles Matheson please," a calm feminine voice asked.

"This is Sergeant Matheson," Miles said.

"Sergeant there's a girl here at the front gates asking to see you."

"I wasn't expecting any visitors this evening, especially not a woman." Seeing Bass wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, trying to cheer him up in his own horny way, Miles rolled his eyes and turned his focus to a picture of his brother's family instead.

"You misunderstand me Sergeant, when I said your visitor was a girl, I meant it. She says she's 12 years old and that she's your niece. She has a school ID saying her name is Charlotte Irene Matheson."

Gobsmacked, Miles jaw dropped. He could only stare at Bass, as his friend quietly tried to ask what was going on. Hearing the woman trying to get his attention once more, he tuned back in to her.

"We need you to come down here, vouch for her identity, sign her in, contact her parents."

"Yes, of course," Miles practically shouted. "Please don't let her leave; she went missing from home yesterday. She lives in Chicago and I have no idea how she got here-I was taking leave tomorrow to fly there and help with the search effort."

The woman reassured him she wouldn't let Charlie out of her sight and Miles hung up the phone. Turning back to Bass, the shock on his friend's face was almost comical.

"Seriously man, Charlie's here?" Bass asked.

Nodding, Miles ran a weary hand through his hair. "That's what the lady at the front gate said."

Bass was quiet for a few long seconds taking in this startling new information and Miles was just waiting for it. When his best friend spoke up, he wasn't disappointed.

"How the fuck did she get here?" Bass bellowed the obvious question. "She's only 12-years old!"

"That'll be one of the first things I ask her, buddy."

Bass gnashed his teeth in frustration, his mind likely going through the myriad bad scenarios that would bring Charlie to their base. "Should we call Ben and Rachel or wait until we talk to her?"

Miles hesitated as he contemplated the two choices, but decided Rachel and Ben needed to know immediately. "I'll call them on the way."

He tossed his keys to Bass to drive so he could call his brother. Sitting in the passenger seat as Bass started the car and drove out of the lot, he dialed the Matheson family home number on his cell. Hearing it ring and ring, he was about to hang up and try a cellphone instead, when he heard Ben's voice over the phone.

"Miles, are you and Bass still coming tomorrow?" His brother asked, stress clear in his voice. "There weren't any problems with getting leave?"

"Ben, is Rachel there?" Miles asked.

"Yes, she's here. Miles, what is it?"

"Tell her to get on the extra phone so she can hear what I have to tell you both," Miles insisted.

"Miles...", Ben started, but changed his mind and told Rachel to get the nearest phone.

A few seconds later, Miles heard his sister-in-law's voice come over the phone. "Okay Miles, what's going on?

"Bass and I were both approved for emergency family leave and we were packing our bags, when I got a call from the front gate. Charlie got stopped trying to come onto base," Miles explained quickly.

There is silence over the phone for a few seconds before Ben and Rachel begin talking loudly at the same time.

Miles interrupted them. "We're at the gates now to make sure it's her, although I don't see how it wouldn't be Charlie, as the woman said the girl had a school ID. I'll call you guys back as soon as I have some more info, just wanted to let you know. They need me down at the gate quickly. I'll talk to you both later," Miles finished, waiting for Ben and Rachel acknowledge him before ending the call. He drew a deep breath, before yanking the car door open to take off at a sprint for the building which possibly housed his missing niece.

"Miles," Bass called urgently, getting his friend to halt by grabbing his arm.

"What Bass?" Miles responded, irritated.

"I know you're mad man, I am too. Just remember what you said," Bass said quietly, continuing on at the confused expression on Miles's face. "You said you'd rather she run away than be taken by someone. Well, it seems you got your wish. Just remember that."

"Fine," Miles agreed shortly. Turning and taking off at a jog once more.

Miles quickened his pace when the doors of the guardhouse came into view, Bass right behind him. Until Miles could see Charlie's face, he wouldn't believe she was truly here. He wrenched the door open in his haste to see his niece, the heavy metal and plate glass smacking into the brick of the building, Bass ducking in behind him. Looking around, Miles didn't see anyone at first, but movement out of the corner of his field of vision made him twist his head to see two figures sitting on a bench. One was an older woman, likely the woman who had called, but he only had eyes for the young girl next to her. Charlie.

_She's safe. Charlie's safe._

"Charlie!" Miles yelled, nearly running over to his niece.

The woman and Charlie looked over at the sound of his voice, both of them standing up, Charlie slightly hesitant, but stepping forward when the woman nudged her gently.

Miles grabbed Charlie up into his arms, clear off the floor, pulling her small form tight to his chest in a bear hug. He buried his face against her hair, closing his eyes in relief, dropping a kiss to her head as he simply held his beloved niece.

After a few minutes, Miles set her down, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he stepped back from her, eyes running over her frame to inspect her well-being, noticing Bass out of the corner of his eye doing the same.

"Are you all right? No one hurt you?" He asked urgently.

"No, I'm fine." Charlie's eyes were uncharacteristically guarded as she looked at her uncle.

Miles sighed in relief. "I need to call your parents, so you," Miles pointed at his niece, "Are with Bass, and don't even think of moving young lady," he finished sternly.

Digging out his cellphone, he called his brother's home again. Unlike his previous call, this one was picked up right away, by both Ben and Rachel. They started shouting questions at him, and it was making the headache he hadn't realized he even had, worse. "Calm down, let me talk!"

"All right Miles, we're sorry," Ben said. "Is it Charlie?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's safe."

"Oh, Thank God!" Rachel said as Ben echoed her praise.

"I don't know anything else about how she came to be here. I've got to check her in, since she'll be staying here for at least tonight," Miles explained, tiredly, the adrenaline wearing off now the crisis had passed. "Once I've talked with her, gotten her story, I'll call you again and you can talk to her. Unless you'd rather talk to her now?"

"We'll just talk to her for a second Miles," Ben said.

"Okay, hold on." Miles walked back to Bass and Charlie and held the phone out to her. "It's your parents," he said softly.

She glared up at him and he glared right back, still holding out the phone. He didn't care if he was a grown man, there was no way a kid was beating him in a staring contest. And he was right, Charlie broke first, glancing away, shoulders slumping. She sighed, but took the phone, turning away as she brought it up to her ear. "Hi Dad, Mom," she murmured nervously.

"Charlie!" Her parents yelled simultaneously.

She scrunched her eyes and yanked the phone away from her ears at their volume. After a second she pulled it close again, and mumbled, "Yeah."

"Are you all right?" Her Dad asked. "No one hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

"Charlotte Irene Matheson, what's going on?!" Her mother screeched over the phone, making Charlie roll her eyes at the use of her full name. "Why would you run away like this? Don't you know what could have happened to you?"

"I had to see Uncle Miles."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you after I talk to him."

"Charlie-," her mother started, only to be interrupted by her stubborn daughter.

"Only after I talk to Uncle Miles," she said mutinously.

Recognizing her Matheson stubborn streak when he heard it, her father took a deep breath and spoke for both parents. "All right Charlie, but we WILL be discussing this young lady. Now your mother and I need to talk to the police and then figure out how you're getting home."

"Okay," she said quietly. "Bye."

She listened as both her parents said goodbye to her as well, before she hung up the phone and passed it back to Miles.

"All right," her uncle said, frustration oozing through his voice. "Let's get you checked in, so you can stay with Bass and I tonight," Miles said, walking towards the woman to talk over what things he had to do to take temporary custody of his niece.

Bass remained standing next to Charlie. "Quarter for your thoughts Charlotte."

She smiled slightly at their traditional greeting for each other. "I just really need to talk to Uncle Miles, Bass," she said quietly.

"Shouldn't take long, we'll straighten all this out."

"Thanks Bass," Charlie piped in, before looking uncomfortably up at her honorary uncle. "It's good to see you."

"Charlotte, it's really good to see you safe. Since we got word, your uncle and I have been very worried," Bass said curtly.

"Are you angry with me?" Charlie asked, voice small.

Bass hummed a noncommittal tone, before looking back down at her once more. "I'm disappointed," he said softly, knowing from the stricken look on her face telling her that would be worse than anything else he could say.

"It was important," she whispered.

Bass huffed out an impatient laugh. "It must be for you to risk parental imprisonment until you're 30."

Charlie just nodded, forlorn.

He smiled softly at her. "We'll get you some dinner, deep-dish pepperoni pizza is still your favorite, right?" He inquired and continued after she nodded in affirmation, her lips quirking at the thought. "We're going to discuss what's going to happen tomorrow and what brought you down here." At that she closed her eyes, likely in embarrassment at the trouble she'd caused. She would be grateful Bass was on her side - because wasn't he always - Bass thought ruefully, but _fuck_, was he mad at her. Bass continued, steel entering his voice, "And Charlotte, you can bet your rail thin ass we'll be talking about all of it."

She gulped hard, shoulders slumping once more, as she looked at the ground.

* * *

"Okay Charlie, let's talk," Miles said as he gestured for her to take a seat on his couch. He sat next to her and Bass pulled an ottoman up in front of them to form a little triangle. They'd returned back to their place after getting her something to eat and now it was time to figure this mess out.

"How did you get here?" Bass asked.

"I took a bus." Miles and Bass simply gaped at her. "Oh all right, I took several buses."

Miles could only stare at his niece, flabbergasted at her blase attitude about traveling nearly 1,000 miles alone, without telling anyone.

It was Bass that spoke up, strain clearly evident in his volume and choice of words. "Several buses? Seriously Charlotte. What-the-fuck?"

Used to his bad language, Charlie rolled her eyes, and went on speaking, "It wasn't difficult; I was able to do it all online. I borrowed one of Mom's credit cards one day and set it all up over the computer. They don't even check that stuff until days later and I knew I'd make it here before the credit card company turned up anything strange. I've heard Mom moan about them enough anyways."

Grinding his teeth to avoid reprimanding Bass for crass language in front of his niece, Miles focused on the far more important issue of her astounding appearance at their marine base and her cross-country journey by bus. No, wait-_several buses_. Now that he knew Charlie was safe, all that worry was transmuting into something else; Miles was growing very, _very_ angry. "What were you thinking?"

"I had to see you."

Miles was nearly growling with frustration. "So call me over the computer and look at me on the webcam."

"I needed to see you in person," she said.

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried your parents are?" Bass asked harshly. "They've been thinking you were kidnapped for Christ's sake! We all have."

He was glad to see doubt creeping into her eyes and her mouth wobble slightly, but she tilted her chin mutinously, saying nothing.

"Do you know what could of happened?" Miles questioned. "Someone could have taken you, hurt you, and we wouldn't have known how to find you." Clenching his fists as he contemplated the awful scenarios, Miles shouldered on, exasperation lacing his voice, dark eyes stormy with anger and fear. "You could have been killed Charlie and we might never have known what happened to you."

She nodded her head slowly, accepting what he was telling her, knowing he was speaking truthfully, but she didn't give in...that was the Matheson in her. "I know, but I'm not sorry."

"I swear even if you are 12-years old, I can still pull you across my lap and paddle your ass," Miles responded harshly.

Her eyes snapped fire at him, and she stood up, hands landing indignantly on her hips. "Just try it. If you touch me, I'll kick you in the nuts like you and Bass taught me."

At that, Miles had to restrain himself from laughing, because YES, they had taught her to do that. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bass turning away, covering his mouth to hide his smile. Bastard was no help.

"Dammit Charlie, you could have been kidnapped, raped, killed. Do you have any idea what that would do to us?"

She shrugged her shoulders but didn't answer him. Really, what could she say? Charlie was a smart girl-she understood the news when she watched it. Needing to talk to her uncle face-to-face superseded everything else in her opinion.

Running a hand through his hair, Miles gritted his teeth. "I just don't see how my responsible niece could up and do something like this: leaving home without telling anyone."

"I did tell someone."

Cracking his neck to try and relieve some stress, Miles groaned. "No Kid, you didn't, not anyone your parents or the police spoke with."

"That's not true," Charlie piped up.

"Really?" Bass asked sarcastically. "Who did you tell then?"

She shrugged. "Danny knew."

"What?" Miles asked, shocked. "Your parents grilled him and he said he had no idea where you were!"

Charlie rolled her eyes at her uncle's naivete. "Please," she said rolling out the word. "I got Danny to swear he wouldn't say anything; we keep secrets for each other all the time. Like he'd go back on his word-not only are we family, we're best friends. That trumps parents and cops any day," she finished triumphantly, nodding for emphasis.

If Miles hadn't been so damn angry with her, he would have laughed at her attitude. He understood brothers and best friends; he felt the exact same way for Bass as she did for Danny.

"He should have told Ben and Rachel, anything could have happened," Bass said exasperated.

She shrugged. "He and I had a plan worked out. If I didn't check in at least once every couple hours he was going to tell Mom and Dad. We took precautions," she assured. "I took my babysitting money and bought some pepper-spray and a pre-paid cell so I could call him. I left mine at home because cops can track them through the GPS."

Bass shook his head, for once hating how smart the kid was, and wondering where the hell she was able to buy pepper-spray at her age. "It was really dangerous Charlotte. Your uncle and I care about you and would have ripped the world apart trying to find you if something had happened."

Looking over at her honorary uncle, Charlie nodded. "I know."

"You said you needed to see me in person," Miles reminded, eager to get this discussion over with, the day taking its toll on his nerves.

Now she looked nervous. "I did."

"Okay, let's hear what's so important you'd risk grounding for life," he rejoined sarcastically.

There were a few beats of silence, as if she was bracing herself for something. "I have to ask you something and I need you to promise, no matter what, that you'll tell me the truth," she said completely serious and likely rehearsed.

"Fine," Miles said, anger draining out of him. What was the point? It didn't make a difference what he and Bass said, she wasn't going to give in and admit she'd been wrong. Charlie was too much like him in that regard. "Go ahead."

"You have to promise," she said.

"Okay," he said, nonchalantly.

Her hands clenched out of frustration. "You have to promise, no matter what!" She demanded.

Miles ran a tired hand across his face. "All right. I promise, no matter what you ask, I'll tell you the truth. Now, ask me, so we can all get some sleep."

Drawing a deep breath, Charlie bit her lip, uncertainty blooming in her eyes, before they hardened. "Uncle Miles, did you sleep with my mother?" she asked, determination lacing her tone.

Her uncle's jaw fell open in shock.

_Shit._

* * *

**Comments are wonderful...I'm addicted to them!**


End file.
